Boys Over Flowers  Unnamed Story
by OliviaLovesYiJung
Summary: One part of my BOF fanfic. Tell me if you like it - if you do, I will write the whole story. If not, I will delete it and forget all about it. This part is with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. My story will be funny and light, with impeccable english :  Thanks


**Hi everyone :)**

**I've been meaning to write a BOF fanfic lately, but I have exams (one today, eek!) so I can't really.**

**I want to write a Ga Eul x Yi Jeong; Woo Bin x Jae Kyung; Ji Hoo x someone romance/comedy, but I'm not sure if its good or not,**

**so this is ONE part of the story which I'm going to include (I just couldn't get it out of my head!). Sorry its not edited, and I actually haven't written the story before or after this part, so there are bits missing.**

**But PLEASE Read and Review to tell me whether I should write a story, or just forget it :) please be nice!**

PS - Its currently unnamed, but once I finish the whole story, I will name it (probably with your help!) Thank you :)

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket.<p>

"Yobosaeyo?" Woo Bin answered, still smiling from **

Suddenly, his grin dropped, replaced by a very serious expression.

"What? When did this happen? Wait, I'll meet you as soon as possible."

Woo Bin closed his phone and looked at the others.

"Mianhe, but I have some urgent business. Don't wait for me."

He rushed out of the complex and started up his car. There was some serious business concerning his reputation and he had to fix it as soon as possible, before any real damage was done.

As Woo Bin pulled out of his Lotus, he saw his secretary busily rushing towards him.

"Sir, I'm so sorry –"

"Just tell me the details." Woo Bin looked so stern, the secretary would have been scared to death if he hadn't been in this type of situation before. But probably ranked as one of the most important emergencies he had encountered, and his master's glare was hard to handle.

"Its at the Hub. They say they've gotten a challenger – it all happened last night. They're waiting for you now."

Woo Bin rubbed his temples, creating the plan in his head.

"Okay. Prepare four of my best men to meet me at the Hub. I'm going in. Thank you, Secretary Kim"

"Sir –"

Woo Bin turned around.

"Good luck."

Woo Bin marched towards the doors of The Hub. He could hear cheering, shouting and glasses clashing inside. They've already started the celebrations. Those traitors. Woo Bin stood outside the doors with his men behind him and closed his eyes. _You can do this, Woo Bin_ he thought to himself. _You've been the undisputed champion for four years now. You can't let some punk come up and suddenly knock you off the perch_. And with that, he forced open the doors, and entered.

As The Prince walked in, the hall became silent. People parted, shushing their neighbours and created a pathway for Woo Bin and his men to walk through. The owner of the complex, who was busily arranging all the preparations turned around and saw the Prince.

"Ah, Master Song, welcome, welcome."

The air was filled with tension, as Woo Bin and his men shot daggers with their eyes to everyone around them.

"Please take your seat. The challenger will be sitting opposite of you, just like always. We've prepared your usual seatings, the way you like it."

Woo Bin nodded at the whimpering owner, and took his place as King. No one could beat him – everyone knew he was the champion.

"Your challenger is currently in the warm up room, and will be out shortly. The competition will begin in five minutes."

Woo Bin turned around and whispered to his men.

"Secure the doors, and make sure you always watch your back. Lee, you stay here and watch my back. Oh, and –"

The crowd suddenly started whispering and pointing. Woo Bin knew the challenger had emerged, but he kept his cool, refusing to look around and see who he was facing. He knew he was going to win, because he was Song Woo Bin.

"And keep your guns loaded." He finished.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a spotlight shone on the commentator, who was sitting on the edge of the stage. Woo Bin saw the shadow of his competitor, who was cricking his neck, and getting ready for the competition. Woo Bin's confidence rose – the challenger was skinny, very skinny. The Prince could beat him easily, and he would teach the punk a lesson. Woo Bin crack his fingers.

The competition was about to begin.

- NEXT CHAPTER -

The tension was building up. No one dared to breathe too loudly, in the fear of breaking one of the competitor's concentration. No one had ever tried to challenge The Boss before, but this kid was one of a kind. They heard about his reputation – how he beat The Prince's record by almost one minute, and were dying to see this challenge. It would be a once in a century duel, and they were privileged to be able to watch it.

The commentator began.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to one of the biggest underground duels in Seoul history! This competition has been in the city for long decades, and the reputation as one of the most significant challenges in Korean history. Even guests from China, Japan, Singapore and even from the *WHITE PEOPLE* America and England have travelled afar to see this. We welcome our undefeated champion, Master Song Woo Bin to the table, who took the trophy when he was only a kid, and holds the record for being undefeated for four years! Please welcome Master Song Woo Bin!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, seeing the spotlight shine on the old time winner, who put up his hand in recognition of their praise.

"Challenging the champion, is a new kid on the block. The challenger, who wishes to be called HJK, is originally from _ and wishes to become our new champion. But there's something special about HJK – she, yes, _she_ is the first female to have ever passed the qualifying round, beating Master Song's first round record of 9 minutes by 55 seconds! Please welcome, HJK!"

Again, the crowd cheered, but this time, with a bit of unsurity*** as the spotlight shone on HJK.

And when Woo Bin looked at his competitor, his mouth fell open.

As Woo Bin stared at his competitor, pinching himself to see if it was true, the Monkey waved brightly at the crowd. Woo Bin just blinked.

_Its okay, you can still do this, Woo Bin. Its just the Monkey. You can still beat her._

But this time, he wasn't so sure.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to welcome our two competitors to the greatest, most notorious, and most significant battle of our century! Welcome to… The 100 Years Kimchi Duel!"


End file.
